Damaged Little Doll
by Watch.The.Rain
Summary: SMHP 'I'm very sorry, my dear, but your father can't help you now.' 'Then who can' Serena asked in a hoarse whisper. Better summary in profile!
1. My Family

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter One: My Family**

**Written by:** Watch-Da-Rain

**Disclaimer:** I own all of them! -glare- Ha-ha! Just kidding...

**Summary:** **_She was only a young girl, but nothing ordinary. With a father who is never there, and a mother who doesn't want her, who will save her from herself? This is a possible Draco or Lucius and Serena romance. It all depends on you. :) _**There is a full summary in my profile. :) **This is also the first of my Damaged Doll Series. **

**Author's Note: (1/29/05) **Starting a new fiction, and I'm not half done with ANY of my other fictions!

**(4/7/05) **I'm in the process of editing and I might make some changes. This is a Work In Progress fiction, so in the near future I might do this every once in a while if I'm not satisfied. There is no big change in this chapter except for some minor corrections. If there are still mistakes, I am sorry. The only thing I changed that I think you should know about is that I changed her tutors name to Artemis instead of Charlie. I just love that darn cat! J

I changed the title, **He Walked Away** because I never liked it. I have been wracking my brain for weeks to come up with a better name and now I am finally satisfied with the current title.

**IMPORTANT! IT MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSING 'CAUSE I GO IN AND OUT OF SERENA'S POV WITHOUT ANY WARNING. SO I HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM.**

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_**Because of You - Kelly Clarkson**_

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**Find me in my father's study.** Dark, dreary, office-like room, filled with books my father would send me from his travels. I could say I'm in here because I have no friends (not my fault I don't have the time) or that I am as insane as my mother (not true, yet still arguable) or a very, very strict father. I could say I like to be alone, to read and learn whatever I can get my hands on, and to even gather my dark, afflicted thoughts together in silence; and what better place to do so than in my father's study? I could say a lot of things, but no one ever listens; no one seems to care, so I don't. Talk. Not often, anyway.

I'm spending my usual summers away from Salem's Witch Charm Academy. My seventeenth, but my first without Artemis, my home tutor, which was a bit odd since he practically lives here. He has been tutoring me since I was eight years old. Mother persist that I continue my studies even if I was no longer under the roof of my Academy. "I want nothing to do with talent less dunce," she would say every time we cross in each others' paths. I suppose that's another reason why I don't leave this room often.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

Do you ever wonder how I became so aloof - so isolated from the world, except for my own? Or when I began to submit myself into my father's study? When I lost my innocence from the world? Who took away a part of my innocence?

**I believe it all started when I was five years old.** It was a day before Christmas. My father finally came home from business; business that took too much of his time. You could say the only times he would come home from business - whatever that was - was twice a year: once for my birthday, the other for Christmas holiday.

I remember running out of my room and into a long hallway when I heard about my fathers' arrival. The halls were much lighter then; filled with so much life ...my life. I was racing towards his study, where he would always lock himself in, away from the world (seems like I picked up that habit from him, eh?). Sometimes, I would skip rather than run. I was filled with so much excitement. So much hope that maybe this time, he would stay much longer than two days.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

"Papa, you wanted to speak with me?" Serena cheerfully chirped through the door, as she knocked. She couldn't contain her excitement, as she wondered if he had a new look. The last time she saw him, he grew himself a goatee, which was nicely trimmed. Even though her mother was rather repulsed by his facial hair, Serena took quite a liking to it. She always loved how it felt when he rubbed it against her cheek. It tickled her so.

Once the door opened itself, she dashed inside and flew into her father's arms. He swung her around laughing, as they were very happy to see each other, for it had been a very long time since his last visit home.

"Where were you, Papa?" She asked in wonder, as she looked up at her father with admiration. He was still very tall, and not as skinny as he once was before. He looked much healthier and wasn't so pale either. His short, messy dark brown hair was now much lighter and his blue eyes looked so much bluer than before. He also lost his goatee. In short, he looked so much handsome, younger and happy.

"Everywhere." He answered, as he scooped up his only child onto his lap.

This was their usual greeting whenever he decided to come home. At times, he would tell her stories of his adventures. Like how he slew the dragons from their pits or how he saved a damsel from distress. Stories any father would tell their daughter.

Serena tucked her head right under his chin and wrapped her arms around his chest, or at least tried to. Then with a sly smile, "Did you get me anything for Christmas, Papa?"

Mr. Wyndham chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "You can have your gifts tomorrow morning, love. Right now I need you to change into one of your most prettiest and expensive dresses."

Serena's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Whatever for, Papa? Will we be shopping in those very nice shops again?"

He gave her a little smile, as he fixed her messy blonde dumplings on her head. "We will be attending a Christmas Eve party, hosted by a colleague of mine."

Serena's mouth dropped opened a bit with shock. She was never allowed to attend a party before. Actually, she wasn't even allowed out of the house without someone to watch over her, and no one ever volunteered to take her out. So she had no choice, but to accept this 'house arrest' and wait until her father arrive from business. "You're taking me to a party!"

"I believe you are now old enough to attend. Besides, there will be some children around your age." He then lifted Serena off his lap and had her stand. "Now why don't you go off to your room and get yourself ready?"

Serena looked at her father with happy bright eyes, as she playfully gave her father a salute. "Yes, sir!" She said with a serious expression on her little face, but soon burst out laughing before she ran out of the room.

Mr. Wyndham couldn't help but shake his head and grin as he watched his little girl run out in her little merry way.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

Just as Serena was twirling around in a dress she just chosen in front of her full length mirror, admiring how the dress looked on her, her mother invited herself in.

When Serena saw her mother through her mirror, she gasped in surprised before she quickly turned to face her. "Mama! Um... What are you doing in my room?" Serena looked at her nervously, as her mother looked around the room with her nose up in the air in some haughtily fashion.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**My mother.** My dear, lovely mother. With her customary grim look, she had the appearance of fierceness in her cold blue eyes and the attitude to threaten any mischief that is seen under her pert nose. Nevertheless, vixenly as she may look, many men sought out for her classy, yet paralyzing beauty; to be sheltered under her bosom that has all the softness and snugness of cotton. All of which, belonged to my father.

I knew he would come home from business twice a year, but I also knew he would secretly flooed himself to her chamber almost every night to find comfort in the softness of my mother's soft pale skin.

Yes, **Selenity White Wyndham**. Known for her name, beauty, charm and grace, it has been said by some, that my mother's beauty could compete with Narcissa Malfoy's own beauty. When I said 'by some,' I meant by those who have actually seen my mother. Like myself, my mother rarely leaves our home.

My mother is cold and hard. She even has this piercing look that made it seem she can see right through you. Nervous and agitated is what I would feel creeping into my bones when I find myself alone in her presence.

My father told me she wasn't always that way. When they were very young, my mother was known for her kindness and laughter. It's sad, actually, not being able to picture your own mother laugh, let alone smile. When I asked him what had happened to my once happy mother, he grew silent with that dark reminiscing look. Since then, I never questioned him about my mother again.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

After glancing around the pink covered room, her cold piercing blue eyes stared directly into mine. For a moment, I held my breath in fear, wondering if I had done something wrong to get her mad again. But instead, she said, "I heard your father will be taking you to the Malfoy's manor for the Christmas Eve gathering."

I continued to stare at her stiff, rigid posture. My own mother, starting a civilize conversation with me? It was unheard of. She usually yelled at me for my childish behavior (and let me remind you I was only five, then.) or punish me for... well - being me.

My mother narrowed her eyes at me and twisted her red lips in anger, "Well? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot and not respond?"

I could almost feel the tears threatening to fall from my blue cornflower eyes, but I wouldn't let them. One thing for certain, my mother hates to see tears. I knew that if I had cried right then and there, I probably would have had to endure more of her put downs. My mother was never the kind to strike someone, since she was a lady of class, but she was talented when it came to breaking someone's mental strength. And I was pretty weak; something she disliked very much.

I looked down towards my small bare feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Wi-will you be joining us, Mama?"

My mother slowly made her way towards me, until she stood right beside me. With her head still held high, she stared down at me, "You will one day inherit our wealth - our _legacy_, and you look _down_ when you _speak_? You're no servant, Serena. You are the _only_ heir to the White and Wyndham names. Don't you _dare_ bring our names to shame." She said sharply, as if giving a lesson. "Now, try again."

I didn't want to put my names to shame. My names were and still are the most purest of all names in the entire wizarding world. I even heard there was inbreeding within both families not so long ago, for they feared their blood would become tainted.

Slowly, I met my mother's cold, grayish blue eyes, "Will you be joining us, Mama?"

I watched my mother moved gracefully - yet stiff, towards my vanity; fixing her long white blonde hair. Like mine, she held her hair up in two small dumplings, but unlike my own (which barely brushed my shoulders then); her hair gently swept the floor. It was the White's trait. All the White women held their hair in the same fashion with pride.

"Of course I would not. I would never socialize with such bad blood."

"Bad blood, Mama? What do you mean by bad blood?" All I knew were pureblood and dirty-tainted blood. Never had I heard of bad blood.

"Do not worry yourself, Moonbeam. You will soon find out tonight." She answered cryptically, not taking her eyes off her own reflection. "Is that what you're planning to wear?"

Not knowing how to react or to answer, I watched her spun on her heels and walked out of my room towards her own. I didn't know whether or not to follow, but I soon did; knowing full well what my punishment would be if I was wrong.

Once I set foot into her large room, everything went by so fast. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of my mother's full length mirror, admiring the dress she given me for tonight.

For the first time in my young life, I actually felt like the princess my father had always claimed me to be. (**AN** - Must I describe the dress you guys should be familiar with? You guys should know it... It's her princess gown. :) ) It was also the first time my mother has ever given me anything so beautiful. I felt like a young lady of high stature, like my mother, who was 23 at that time; (in case I haven't mentioned, and yes, she had me young. For those who are also wondering, my father was 35 at that time).

But just as I was at my happiest, I felt something else wash over me; a sense of dread, or suspicion. Why was my mother being kind to me? After five years of living with her silence and sometimes angry voice, she decides that now is the time to be an actual mother to me? Just as quickly as the smile appeared from my innocent face, it disappeared and was replaced by an uncertain frown.

"Why?" I asked with fear. Maybe this was too good to be true. Maybe this was another punishment, to show me what I could never have, but many other children had: a mother's love.

"You are my daughter." She simply said, with not a single drop of emotion.

My heart just dropped right there. I'm her daughter? Is that all she can say? Is that the only reason? Is that all? I just nodded and accepted that this was our relationship. Nothing would ever change that. Love doesn't live in her, and I hoped that I would not have to meet that same fate.

Quickly, as if my mother wanted me out of her sight, she gently threw a small white box, which had the White crest of a full moon, towards me. "Wear that, and don't you dare take that off. That is half of your White Legacy. Wear it with pride."

I looked at the white box I caught in my small hands. Half of my legacy is in here? And all these years I was told the White Legacy was just as legendary as the Wyndham. Yet, I said nothing.

"Now go. You're father should be waiting for you downstairs." She said, with her back now facing me. I watched her look out the window, towards the garden. She was like a ghost in a white dress, falling into the past I couldn't understand or knew about. A mystery I wasn't allowed to touch.

I nodded my head as I left the room to find my father. When I finally reached the front door, I found Old Man Jonathon, who was our butler back then, instead of my father.

He bowed at my arrival, and gave me a small toothy grin. "You look very fine today, Miss. Lookin' so much like your mother everyday." I have always liked him. He was a poor squib when my father decided to take him into our home and give him this job. Took care of me since I was born, since my mother didn't want anything to do with me and my father was always away on his trips. I have always looked up to him as my father figure and at times a mother. Always there for me to kiss my scraped knees and a shoulder to cry on when I believed there was a monster living under my bed, only to find out it was our house-elf Blitzy sleeping. I miss him at times when I am in need of a companion. He died not too long after I turned 10.

"Where's Papa?"

"He told me to tell you that he be down in a bit. Just finishing a few last minute business. I was also told to escort young Miss to the carriage, to wait for him." He told me with a gentle smile.

I sighed, but nodded my head sadly. I wanted to make an impression on my father with my pretty dress, but that was my life; always filled with hope to just be shot down.

Once we reached the carriage, which had the Wyndham crest of a howling wolf, I decided to open the small white box. Jonathon stood still, waiting for me as he held the carriage door open. When I open the box, I saw the most beautiful jewel anyone could have ever dream to find. "Jonathon, do you know what kind of crystal this is? I never have seen anything so pretty."

Jonathon glanced at what was in the small box and looked at me with shock. "How can you not know what that is, Miss? That crystal is what makes the White family so special and legendary. That's a silver crystal; half of it anyways. Past down from mother to daughter."

"Oh." That was all I could say, as I continued to stare at my new prize possession.

"Let me, Miss." He afford, as he gently took the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck.

I touched it softly then looked up at Jonathon. "Why is it special?"

"Well," he started, with a confused, scrunched up look. "To be honest, Miss, no one knows much about the White family. They are just as secretive as the Wyndhams. Sorry to say I don't know much."

"It's alright."

I waited for my father for quite a while in the carriage. I almost fell asleep from boredom, until I heard the carriage door open to find my father walking in and sitting across from me.

"I'm sorry for my lateness, Moonbeam. I had something that needed to be taken care of." He said, with an apologetic look on his handsome face.

"It's alright, Papa. I'm just very excited to be able to attend my first Christmas party with you." I told him, with that toothy smile my father loved so much. He had always told me with pride on how much my smile looked so much like his own.

We both then grew silent, for we had nothing to share. Besides, I was too excited to think of things to talk about.

"I see you're wearing one of your mother's old childhood dresses and the crystal." My father said with a frown, as he stared mostly at my new pretty necklace, yet I was quite oblivious towards his unhappiness with what I wore.

I just felt so warm with happiness that he noticed such things. "It's very pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." He muttered back, no longer looking at me, as he stared out into the dark night.

I honestly didn't understand why my parents were acting so out of character, but again I kept my silence. Suddenly, out of no where, I heard words slip from my own lips. "Papa, do you love me?" Why did I ask that? I suppose I just felt uncertain about my parents' feelings towards me. Too be honest, there are time when I believe my mother love me more than my father ever had.

My father looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. It made me believe he would finally deny his love for me; his only child, but he didn't. "Yes, Serena. I love you with all my heart."

I felt my heart jump with joy and a sudden rush of warmth. I knew then, that no matter what may happen between the both of us in the future, I will always be my father's little girl. No matter how much he hurt me that night. The night he walked away. -pause- There I go again, always jumping ahead when I wasn't supposed to. In any case, back to the story before I start going off topic again.

"What about, Mama?"

I watched him leaned back and sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he has always done when he felt the need to not speak about something. "You're mother has just gone through so much in the past, Serena." Then he gave me a stern look. "A past I don't ever want you to involve yourself in. The past is the past, and should stay in the past. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded quietly.

His face soften a bit, as he leaned a bit foreword and reached out to hold my hand with such gentleness and love. "As far as I can tell, she loves you just as much as I."

I bit my lip and wondered to myself if she ever did love me the way my father claimed. If it was true, she sure had a great way in showing it. I didn't speak out my thoughts though, for I decided to keep it to myself as I watched my father fall back in silence; watching the full moon.

**When we finally arrived**, my father helped me out of the carriage and walked me towards two very large French doors that I somehow knew, will lead me to my fate. I stood by my father nervously, as we stood by the door, waiting for someone to appear. When the door finally opened, it revealed the most handsome man I have ever seen in my young life. I never thought anyone else would look any more handsome than my own father, but then again I don't see a lot of men outside our home.

I stood there, staring at the tall white blonde man with a look of awe. My mouth was slightly open and my eyes were wide. His hair was much longer than mine, and his face looked flawless from any marks. His eyes were what caught my breath. He had a tinge of silver in his icy blue eyes, which looked cold and dangerous.

I gripped my father's hand tightly, as I heard them greet each other.

"Wyndham, very glad you could make it. It was getting late and I was afraid you would not come." The man said, with a smile on his pretty lips.

My father placed a teasing smile of his own, "You know me, **Malfoy**. I nurture the reputation I made for always being late. It allows me the freedom to time my entrance to suit my sense of drama."

Mr. Malfoy laughed as he made a move to pat my father on his back. As he did so he also made a quick glance my way, but said nothing as he held out the door for us, and it was so grand.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**Authors Note: I have been doing some editing and adding, but not so much adding. I really hope you guys don't mind. Review! Tell me what you think, what you would like to see in future chapters and such. I would really like to know. **

Don't be scared! I do have the **Fourth Chapter **done, but because I love you all I decided to extend the chapter since someone has been asking for longer chapters, so that might take a little while. I will do my best to post that up soon; after all I just need maybe another 3 chapters so I can continue the **2nd part** when they are all in Hogwarts!

Yay!

**(3/5/05)**

**Edit on (4/8/05)**


	2. Dancing With Daddy

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Two: Dancing With Daddy**

**Written by:** Watch-Da-Rain

**Disclaimer:** I own all of them damn it! -glare- Ha-ha! Just kidding...

**Author's Note:** No big changes, just fixing a few small errors.

**SO HERE IS MY SPRING GIFT TO YOU GUYS.**

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft_

_And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do_

_'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to_

_It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

_**Witchcraft - Frank Sinatra**_

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**As Serena's eyes were wondering around the Malfoy's home**, there were children around her own age sitting close by, drinking their cider; looking like mini-adults.

"Now would you look at that. With the way she's looking at the place, she's probably another poor half-blood. As if she never has been in such a huge mansion before..." A four year old, pug face Pansy said, with a sneer.

Marcus Flint, who was only four years older, scoffed, "If you knew anything Parkinson, that girl is a Wyndham. Her blood is by far more pure than yours."

Pansy looked at the older boy and hissed back angrily. "I'm not tainted!" But nobody really listened to her. She was just an annoyance to them. The only reason why they were with her in the first place was because of what their parents told them.

"Wyndham? Who are they?" Blaise Zabini asked, as he tried pushing his dark messy bangs away from covering his eyes.

"Wyndhams are one of the most pure and rich families in the wizarding world... not to mention one of the darkest," replied a very bored Draco while sneaking a glance at the tiny girl Pansy was pointing at earlier. Then, he said with a conceded tone, "The Malfoys are _very_ close friends with the Wyndhams. We're the only ones who they would even consider as friends. Very secretive, they are."

"Well, they don't look dark to me." huff Pansy. She was quite jealous of the dress the other girl wore. Pansy's was a black dress with green gems embroidered on it. It may have been very expensive, but much too frilly for her taste.

"Well, from what I've heard, his wife is as bonkers as the twits from St. Mungos, and there's no doubt that girl will be the same. This is probably the first time she's actually been seen. Her father must have thought so too. For keeping her locked up for so long, he had to," Flint added, proud that he knew something about the Wyndhams.

But, Draco knew exactly who the Wyndhams were. He even had a glimpse of that girl not so long ago when he went off shopping with his mother. But still, he kept his mouth shut. Hell, he was much too bored to even care. He hated these parties, but his father told him not to worry and that he would appreciate these types of functions as he grows older.

"I don't know, Flint. She doesn't seem bonkers to me. It would be a shame if she is. She's much too cute," said Blaise as he kept looking over to where that girl stood, appreciatively.

Pansy began to fidget in her seat out of jealousy. "You don't even know what you're talking about. You're much too young to judge a girl on her looks."

"Ha! You're just jealous, Pansy," Blaise taunted with a smirk.

She had nothing else to say. She could only stick her tongue out in defense.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at both his friends as he just leaned back and drank his cider.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

Lucius glanced at the young girl curiously as she looked around with amazement. _'Why would the Dark Lord want this little girl? She can't have much strength to keep him alive,' _he thought, but quickly erased it. Whatever the Dark Lord wants, he will make sure the Dark Lord gets.

"Don't forget about the meeting, Caleb. I wouldn't want you to be late." Lucius said, with a _warm, cheery_ smile.

Caleb gave him his own _warm, cheery_ smile and replied, "Yes, of course. I'll try not to be late this time."

"Well then," Lucius started as he gave him another friendly pat on the back, "you and your daughter should enjoy yourselves. If you are in need of anything, just tell those house-elves." Though before Lucius left, he gave Caleb a warning look and leaned in closer towards him, so only he would hear his words. **"Don't disappoint the Dark Lord, Wyndham." **Then, with a graceful bow, he walked away to the other guests.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

I had to admit that even though this mansion was so much smaller than mine, the Malfoy's home was so much grander. Compared to the home I grew up in, it actually looked lived in.

As I continued to look amazed, I didn't hear Mr. Malfoy direct both my father and I to enjoy the rest of the evening. When I finally snapped out of my awed state, I turned to my father and saw Mr. Malfoy lean towards my father and speak softly. I didn't know what he had said, but when I saw my father's grim face with his jaw locked in place, I knew it wasn't something nice.

When Mr. Malfoy finally left to greet the other guests, my father brought his attention to me and gave me a warm smile; acting as if the exchange with Malfoy and himself had never took place. "Do you hear that, Moonbeam?"

I looked at him strangely, but once the music reached my ears my eyes grew large and I squealed, jumping happily. "It's our song!"

**Our song** was also his and my mother's song. I can still hear the laughter and the Christmas cheers blending with a classic Frank Sinatra song, called Witchcraft, as if it was only yesterday when my father took me by the hand and lead me to the dance floor

Since I was quite a small child, my father had to lift me up into his arms so we could see eye to eye. With my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my small waist with my legs dangling in the air, he would swing me in his arms with the music.

Swaying from side to side, with a twirl every now and then, it was pure bliss. That happy shine in my father's blue eyes was something I could never forget. Laughing and smiling, we were so happy then, filled with each other's love.

There was even a time when he lifted me above his head, swung me around, and pulled me back into his arms. Everyone stared at us. Everyone saw how happy we were right at that moment. It was a tender father and daughter moment. Yes, that was bliss and my last memory of love, true love.

I was content hoping that moment would last a lifetime. I laid my head onto his shoulder and listened to him hum along with the music.

"It's such an ancient pitch - But one I wouldn't switch - 'Cause there's no nicer witch than you..." he sung in my ear.

The song was over, and he placed me back on my feet. I smiled at him lovingly, any daughter would have.

"Would you like to meet the children now, Moonbeam?"

"Are you sure!" I asked in excitement, but then I frowned.

"What's wrong, Serena?" my father asked with concern as he lead me away from the dance floor.

"What if they don't like me, Papa? I never have seen other children like me around before. How do I act?" I asked, filled with worry.

He knelt in front of me, tugged on one of my pigtails playfully, and gave me a reassuring smile, "If they can see what I see, they will love you. If not, it's their lost. They will be missing out on a wonderful young girl."

With a smile, I gave him a hug, a hug that would probably be my last.

"**Caleb Marcus Wyndham**, after knowing you all these years this is the kind of greeting I get? _I_ am the one to seek _you_ out? All this time I thought you had manners."

My father and I looked up from our hug to find a beautiful, elegant woman who could have matched my mother in beauty and grace. She was quite tall with long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that seems to twinkle with mischief and secrets. She was also quite pale and flawless like Mr. Malfoy.

Then I realized she was nothing like my mother. Her hair wasn't just _blonde_; it was like gold thread sprouting out from her head. It was nothing like my mother's pale white or my sun kissed blonde hair. Her blue orbs were much lighter than mine, yet still a bit darker than my mother's, who's held more secrets than the Mona Lisa hid behind her smile. She was beautiful; she radiating with confidence. She reminded me of a Chinese Dragon Lady, seductive and filled with pleasure.

The only thing that was flawed was her nose. It seemed to look cringed, almost as if she smelled something bad.

I stepped away from my father and watched him greet this woman.

"**Narcissa** darling! I apologize for my rudeness. Next time I come for a visit, I'll make sure not to make the same mistake again." My father bowed and gently took her right hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"It's alright Caleb, but I am here to play messenger for my husband. _He_ wishes to meet with you right away."

"Ah! So he does." My father started off, but then turn to me with a smile. "Narcissa, I would like you to meet my daughter, Serenity."

Narcissa looked down at me with a small smile and patted my head like you would with a dog. "How pretty. She seems to resemble you quite a bit more than her own mother. How is she by the way? Still moping from loss?"

My father forced a smile on his handsome face and said, "She's doing quite well now, thank you."

"That's good to hear, but it's best if you go now. You wouldn't want to keep _him _waiting, would you?" She asked with a charming smile.

"Of course not, but could you do me a small favor, dear? Could you introduce my daughter to the other children?"

"Oh yes, of course." Narcissa nodded her head and looked down at me once again, smiling. She was about to grab my hand, but I instead turned to my father and grabbed him. I didn't want to be alone with that dragon lady.

"Papa? Do you really have to go?" I asked. I was a bit unsure of what I was going to do.

My father knelt in front of me again and brushed my bangs away from my face. "I have a meeting to attend Moonbeam, and you shouldn't worry so much. Just charm them like you would with the maids back at home and they will love you."

"What if it doesn't work? What do I do?"

"You sit and wait. I'll come back for you when the meeting is over. I promise."

I nodded my head and grabbed the woman's hand, then turned back to my father, "Don't be long, Papa."

He nodded then left me alone to fend for myself.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**Author's Note: **I just absolutely love this story, don't you? I'm very much in love with it. I know I'm crazy, but for once I have an actual plot for this series. I'm not writing this from the top of my head. I also want to give a big thanks to my beta.

If there is something you would like to see or happen in the future chapters, feel free to suggest anything. I'm not just writing this for my own entertainment, but for you too.

So **please** be kind and **tell me what you think**. You know you want to. :)

**REVIEW!**

**(3/21/05)**

**Edit (4/8/05)**


	3. Freak

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Three: _Freak_**

**Written by:** Watch-Da-Rain

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Draco and Harry. Unfortunately, I don't. I own nothing, but the plot and some characters! But that won't stop me from wishing them to snuggle me every night until I fall asleep. -grin-

**Author's Note: (4/8/05) **For those who do not know, this is a three part series, called the Damaged Doll Series. So there are exactly three chapters left for this first series before I start posting up the second series.

**AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz**

_**Most people go through life dreading they'll have a traumatic experience. Freaks were born with their trauma. They've already passed their test in life. They're aristocrats.**_

_**- Diane Arbus**_

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

"My Lord, you called for me?" A white masked man asked, as he was on his hands and knees, bowing to the dark figure across from him; with his lips almost touching the cold floor of the room.

"Caleb, my faithful child. My servant," a weak voice answered back from the darkness of the room.

Caleb Wyndham then began to crawl towards the voice to kiss the hem of his robes. He didn't dare to sneak a glance at his master, so he continued to stare at the hem of his black robes, still on his hands and feet. "Yes, my Lord. Your faithful servant is here."

**Voldemort** was no longer the handsome old man in his early 50's, but a mere shell in a skeletal form. Robes that should have fit him, made it seemed he was lost in the thick black fabric, as if trying to get him to take his last and final breath. His skeletal features were uncanny to a man on his death bed with his blood-shot red eyes. Eyes that made your blood run cold in fear. The intensity and hatred in those eyes are what haunts many at night.

The Dark Lord offered his right bony, fragile hand to the younger man in front of him.

Caleb took the hand gently and kissed the large green emerald ring.

"You have brought me a gift," Voldemort said softly, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"A gift, my Lord?" Caleb asked in confusion, still holding his hand close to his lips. His eyes staring straight into the ring.

"Yes, something much better than your pretty little wife and her mother. Something that will help me see _forever_."

Speaking of his wife finally gave Caleb the courage to look up into his red gleaming eyes. Scheming eyes that were smiling down at him, making him shiver in disgust and fear. "Something?"

Voldemort took his hand back, and smirked slightly in the hood of his robe, unnoticed to the young man. The death eater beside him took out his wand and lit up the fireplace to give the room some light. Once the fire was lit, the black masked death eater gave Caleb a thick envelope. Caleb now stood up and quickly torn it open in fear.

"It's not really _something_, it's more of a _someone,_" Voldemort drawled out.

Caleb took out what seem to be photos and his heart suddenly dropped to the pits of his stomach. Photos after photos were of his daughter. All of them focused on _his only_ daughter. There were happy pictures, sad pictures and even some of her sleeping in her room. All these pictures were taken in their home, which was supposed to be a safely guarded home. Guarded not just by countless and countless of spells, but also by smuggle ways and means. The Wyndham Manor was to be as safely guarded as Hogwarts itself.

"I believe you know her as your little Moonbeam."

The now grief-stricken man couldn't take his eyes off the photos, with his hands shaking, harsh breathing and sweat slowly dripping from his body in fear.

"You seem very shock, Wyndham. There is no need for that. You couldn't have possibly thought you could hide that beautiful child of yours, did you?"

Finally coming out from his shock state, he tucked all the photos in his robe pocket and looked at his master, who still sat weakly on his chair.

"Why _my_ child? Why not the others? I already gave you _my_ wife. I gave you _her_ mother. Now you want _more_ from me? Haven't I already served you enough, my Lord? Have I not already prove my loyalty to you _many times_?" For every word Caleb spoke, his voice grew louder and harsher in anger.

"_Crucio_!" yelled the death eater, who stood by the Dark Lord.

Screams of pain spilled from Caleb's lips as he was writhing on the floor. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"You of all people should know better than to raise your voice at me, Wyndham. If you're father could see you now, he would be rolling in his grave," Voldemort said, sounding calm yet still weak. "For your defiance, you must be punished."

The death eater once again took his position and pointed his wand at the man on the floor. "_Crucio_!"

Voldemort sat there with a sinister smile touching his pale, thin lips; listening to the screams, as if it were music itself. Picturing the youngest girl with the White's blood flowing through her veins in his mind.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

Narcissa lead Serena to the corner of the room, where there were chairs lined up in a U shape. Four large chairs were already occupied by well dressed children, looking like tiny adults. With their legs crossed, a scowl placed on one of their faces, drinking cider in crystal wine glasses, they talked animatedly about quidditch.

Narcissa stopped beside the children with Serena standing behind her, clutching onto her skirt. The other four children had yet to notice them, until Narcissa caught their attention. "Children, I would like you to meet Serenity White Wyndham."

Draco turned away from his friends to the little girl he saw earlier hiding behind his mother, clutching her skirt.

Noticing that Serena wouldn't budge from her spot behind her, Narcissa moved aside exposing Serena to the rest of the children.

Serena felt a bit naked under the other kids gaze, as she stood there staring at her white slippers and with hands clasped together in front of her. Then she slowly looked up at everyone with a shy gaze of her own.

"Serenity, this is Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini and my darling handsome son, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco eyed the young girl, curiously. With her blonde hair looking like a halo on top of her heart shape face, curious blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and the shiest of all smiles, he could sum her up in one word: _innocent_. She may have been a very pretty girl, but she was much to fragile looking and weak, and that was exactly what Draco didn't like in a girl. Even for a four years old, his father taught him that everything that belongs to him must benefit and help him gain power, money and respect, including his choice of women.

When he finally caught her eye, she gave him a small smile, only to return that smile with a smirk.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Serena's POV_

After the dragon lady finished her introduction, I bit my lip with anticipation and said my hello, with a hint of shyness in my voice.

I know I didn't come out to you as a shy girl from the start, but I had every right to be shy. I'm not always the happy, bubbly, full of questions type of girl. The only people I have ever spoken to then, beside my parents, were the house-servants (elves and folks) and my cousin Andrew, but we rarely ever talked. You see, he's not allowed to speak to me. As we grew older we would sneak away from our homes just to have a friendly chat. The reason for that was because my mother's older sister never liked my father and wanted nothing to do with him, which unfortunately includes me.

I glanced at everyone, hoping they would accept me and include me in their company.

I looked at the girl Pansy, who was a bit more plump than myself with a flat little face. She made no move to greet me, but she did managed to glare at me angrily for no apparent reason.

A taller and much older boy named Marcus, just smirked at me and gave me a look as if I were some piece of candy or toy, with his arms crossed over his chest.

The other boy who sat next to him, had dark hair that seem to have a mind of its own, always getting in the way of his dark blue eyes. He also looked very pretty and could possibly be mistaken for a girl if he really wanted. He brushed his bangs aside and gave me a wide smile.

"A pleasure to meet such a pretty girl," he greeted, giving me a wink.

I blushed as I looked away and turned to the last boy to my right.

He was the dragon lady's son Draco, but he looked more like his father, Mr. Malfoy. His slicked back hair was a light shade of blonde that shined a bit because of the handful of gel he obviously used. His skin was also a bit pale, yet healthy looking and it helped bring out his gray eyes.

Like the others, minus Blaise, he didn't bother to give me any friendly gesture or a simple hello. Instead, he sat there with a bored look on his face, staring right through me. I decided to give him a small smile, which none of the maids back home couldn't resist, but in return he just smirked back.

Unlike Marcus' smirk, Draco's smirk was just a way of showing me how much better he was than me, regardless that my blood is probably much purer than his own and had more vaults in Gringotts than he and his father could count.

I knew right then, I couldn't possibly fit in with anyone, but Blaise. Even then I had a feeling Blaise gets along with anyone as long as they were pure blood and pretty to look at.

"Well, now that you are all introduced, I must take my leave and mingle with the others," started the dragon lady, then she turned to Draco with a look of concern. "Sweetums, don't drink too much of that cider. Wouldn't want you getting a tummy ache."

"Yes, mother," he responded with a bored '_I don't care_' tone.

Once again the dragon lady patted my head and left. I watched her slowly blend in with the crowd and at that moment, I wished she had stayed instead. I continued to stare at the same spot where the lady disappeared until I heard an annoyed voice behind me.

"Are you a pure blood?" Pansy asked, with this hostile tone.

I smiled at her, oblivious to her bitter tone of voice. "Of course I am. Isn't everybody in this party a pure blood?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way," replied a grinning Marcus, who showed off a bit of his yellow crooked teeth.

I grimaced at the sight, and quickly looked away, hoping he didn't catch the disgusted look on my face.

"Why don't you sit right here, Serenity?" Blaise motioned to the nice fabric chair beside him.

"I - I can't." I replied, stuttering a bit.

Blaise and the others gave me a confused glance.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Maybe she thinks you're too dirty for her." Pansy butt in before I had a chance to reply. She sneered at me and continued, "She probably thinks she's too good for _all_ of us."

Blaise looked a bit hurt by the comment, but quickly put up a blank face.

I caught the hurt look though. Feeling like the bad guy, I glared at Pansy, then turned to Blaise and explained, "No, it's not that, I swear. I can't sit there because someone else is now sitting there." I pointed it out, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Marcus turned to the empty chair Blaise offered to me earlier, then back to me with a strange look on their face.

I looked back at the chair and saw a beautiful, elegant woman with long black tresses of hair, unbound and wild. Her hazel eyes looked at me with sadness as she moved her slender index finger to her lips in silence.

I closed my eyes hoping she wasn't one of _those_ people I have been trying to avoid.

When I opened my eyes back to the woman who sat in the chair beside Blaise, my heart started to beat rapidly.

There was blood all over her white Victorian wedding dress and her hair seemed to be in clumps as small patches of skin showed, showing that some of her hair had been ripped off. One of her eyes seem to have also been hacked out so it just hung there gently on her bloody cheek. What really looked disturbing was how her nose was pushed a little to the side, pointing to her left and her lips were sewn together by a thick black wire along with long deep gashes all over her face, chest, arms and anywhere else that exposed any skin.

"Looks like you're right, Flint. She is a bit potty." Blaise commented.

But I didn't hear him as I continued to stare at the _empty_ chair.

Pansy laughed out loud, catching my attention. "Potty? That's a bit too lighthearted, don't you think? She's a bloody nutter. A freak!"

I bit my lip and took a step back as I went to look back at the chair to find it empty again. "No one is sitting there anymore. I can sit there now if you want," I said to Blaise in a shy voice.

Before Blaise could reply, Marcus spat out, "We don't want some crazy freak sitting with us. If I were you I'd go to that father of yours' and tell him to take you and your mommy back to St. Mungos."

I took a step back again, shaking with fear and rejection. I turned to look at Draco, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was just staring off into space, pretending I wasn't there.

I looked towards Blaise, and he also wasn't looking at me, but down at his lap.

I didn't dare sneak a glance at Pansy and Marcus. I could feel their intense stare and their mocking sneers and smirks. I wished right then to wipe the look off their faces, but instead I ran away, hoping to find my father. I just wanted to go home. The party wasn't fun anymore.

It wasn't my fault I could see things many couldn't. I see them all the time at home. I see them everywhere. It wasn't until I turn 10 when I realized what I really saw. What I really am. But I'll tell you that another time.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**Author's Note:** I also want to thank my **beta**. You are awesome as always!

Don't forget to **REVIEW** you guys! I really would love your support. I just three chapters left, maybe four depending if I make any changes and then on with the next series!

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Once I post up my fourth chapter, I have a question that needs to be answered. Well, more like a vote with how Serena's character should be, because I can't really shape up the second part of the series without knowing and I can't make up my mind. So until then, ciao!**

**(3/31/05)**

**Edit (4/8/05)**


	4. Paper Flowers and Tears

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Four: _Paper Flowers and Tears_**

**Written by:** Watch-Da-Rain

**Disclaimer:** I own Draco! That's right! What you going to do about it, huh? -pause- I'm just joking... He-he, please don't hurt me. I own nothing, I swear!

**Author's Note: **I don't think I mention **Lucius age**, but its **25** if you're wondering. I also tried to extend this chapter, but didn't. I'm sorry for those who were hoping for a longer chapter this time. I'll do my best next chapter.

**Warning:** There is a scene that is of a **"mature theme,"** and if you're too young to read it, then please skip that little scene. Although in my opinion, I don't think it's too bad. :)

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_**During my piano recital, I was on stage and scared. I looked at all the people watching me and saw my daddy waving and smiling. He was the only one doing that. I wasn't scared anymore. **_

_**-On Love by a little kid whose name is unknown.**_

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

I left the party downstairs, as I went to look for my father upstairs on the second floor. Finding it empty, I continued my search to the 3rd floor and then the 4th. More concerned about looking for my father than to stare around at the decor, I wondered through the halls until I heard some sort of banging in one of the rooms nearby.

Curious as any five years old, I followed the banging noise and found a slightly opened door. As I slowly walked towards the door, there wasn't just banging I was hearing, but there were some strange noise that sounded a bit animalistic, with the moaning and groaning.

I peaked inside and felt my eyes grew wide in surprise for the explicit display before me. It was the very same man I saw when I first walked into the manor: Mr. Malfoy and he wasn't alone. He was with a woman with fire red hair and who was certainly not his wife.

I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes off their wet, slick naked bodies rubbing each other. Dancing to their own type of music.

I watched as he kept her up against the blood red wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. I saw in amazement how his shoulders and back muscles would flex every time he made some sort of movement. Thrusting forcefully, he made the walls quiver in pleasure.

Suddenly, he let the woman go with a grunt, and she fell onto her knees, looking at the man before her with desire written in her hazel eyes.

I wasn't sure if it was possible, but my eyes grew even wider when I saw her grab something from between his legs. I gasped loudly in surprised and accidentally slammed the door shut in panic.

Then just as I was about to run off, the door swung open with force and saw Mr. Malfoy staring down at me with a look to kill in his eyes. He stood there like some Greek god with just his trousers and glistening wet chest.

Frozen, I couldn't get myself to move. I was a deer caught in the headlights.

For a moment, we stared at each other. My wide, scared blue cornflower eyes and his icy blue eyes locked together. I couldn't think. I was too scared to breath. I just found myself lost in his eyes and realized his eyes were more silver than blue.

Finally snapping out from my shock, I felt him grab me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall, across the hall. I looked at him in fear then looked over his shoulder to find the woman behind him still in her naked glory, smirking at me. (What is wrong with these people? They must have smirked their way out of their mother's womb or something.)

Mr. Malfoy slammed me against the wall again, a bit more gently this time, trying to get me to look at him. "What were you doing little girl? Spying on me now, eh?" He grinned at me, showing off some of his pearly whites. "Do you fancy me then? Did you like what I did with Stella?"

I wanted to break down and cry right then and there. I felt ashamed, shocked, hurt and embarassed for accidentally spying on the one time lovers. All I wanted in the whole world, at that moment, was to just disappear and wait for my father to come get me so we can go home. That whole time as my body was trembling under his grasp, I thought of disappearing far away from this man. Away from everyone until it was time to go home. I just wanted to go home.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Author's POV_

Just as Malfoy was trying to shake Serena in fear with his questions, he couldn't help thinking how pretty the little girl was. How fresh she looked and how soft her skin felt under his touch, but she was just a child. He knew that. He wasn't that big of a pervert. Big - yes. A pervert - not so much.

But he knew somehow this girl would be something when she gets older. If she looked anything like her mother and father, she would be a sight to behold.

He grinned, wanting to get some sort of reaction than fear from her. "Do you fancy me then? Did you like what I did to Stella?"

He watched Serena's breathing become more rapid, as he moved in closer towards her, still staring into her eyes. Then Serena closed her eyes tightly and started to murmur something. He moved in closer, wanting to know what she was saying under her breath.

"I want to go now. I want to go now." She chanted softly to herself in hopes that when she open her eyes she would realize that it all had been a bad dream.

Lucius smirked once more, "You're not going anywhere, Miss Wyndham."

Suddenly, Serena opened her eyes and stared right through him, with her eyes glazed and found the blue in her eyes grew darker with no pupil in sight. Then with a soft shimmer of blue and white surrounding her, she disappeared. Dropping his arms in confusion, he continued to stare at the spot where he was just holding a little girl earlier, but where did she go? What just happened?

Not so sure herself, Stella moved away from the room and grabbed Lucius' arm; the little girl, already buried in the back of her mind.

"Lucius, let's not bother with her anymore. She's just a little girl. Come back to the room with me," Stella said in a husky, provocative voice.

Still confused, he took one last look at that spot where Serena disappeared before he let the woman drag him back into the room.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Serena's POV_

One minute I was pushed up against the wall and the next thing you know, I found myself in some sort of forest-like place. Looking around I notice that it must belong to the Mafoy's since the Manor was still in sight. This place did not look much like a garden, but more like an enchanted forest.

Wrapping my arms around my body to keep warm, I continued to look around. With the whole placed blanket in snow, all I could see were trees, but the trees did look very much enchanting in it self. It was so tall and strong looking. As if they have been here forever, with so many stories to tell.

Feeling scared, alone, confused and so many other emotions building up into one giant mix; I found a beautiful gazebo, which was painted in white. I sighed in relief and was glad I found myself a haven to stay in for the rest of the night or at least until my father comes to get me.

Slowly, I dragged my tired body towards the empty gazebo and noticed there was an old wooden bench inside. This bench was painted in black with silver chains attached to both arms. The fours long chains met its way towards the ceiling of the gazebo and with the help of the cold wind, this bench rocked gently in the air.

Hoping no one would mind me staying in this gazebo and hoped that my father would be able to find me later; I went in and sat down. With my knees close to my chest, and my chin resting on my knees, I bit my bottom lip hard so I wouldn't cry.

I felt dirty and rejected. I felt the slight tenderness of my shoulder and knew I would be seeing bruises the next day. I somehow knew that I would be alone and be labeled as the freak for as long as I live. I felt weak and worthless. I felt guilty for putting both my names in shame, as I saw the sneers and the mean smirks from the people I have met in the party. I felt Mr. Malfoy's eyes still drilling a hole into my head, shaking me in anger.

Were those people what my mother called, bad blood? Whatever blood they were, I hated them. I would have done anything for them to disappear from my sight. Do anything for me to just disappear. I wished to never see them again, but I somehow knew different.

Then I thought to myself, how I came to appear in such a place like this? When in one moment I was trapped in the arms of my father's friend and in the next, outside the manor in this beautiful haven away from those awful people. How could those other children not see what I saw sitting next to that boy Blaise? Is Marcus right? Am I becoming insane? Will I become like my mother, a ghost of myself looking out my window in longing of something? Waiting for that something to come for me?

I went on with my painful mumbles of nonsense of hate and unanswered questions at the cold winter night's air. Trying my best to not cry out my fears and loneliness that I have been building up inside. Deep down, past all the love I felt for my parents and anything around me, I hated them all. I hated my parents for neglecting me. I hated my mother for being so cold and uncaring; always leaving me to pick myself back up. I hated my father for never being there. I hated the children who lived close to my home, as I remembered watching them play outside with their pets or with their parents outside their yards. Hated myself for always longing for what they had, from inside the safety of my home.

I never knew how I could have been at my happiest that night to suddenly lose myself feeling the worst. From feeling loved and happy, I suddenly went down the rollercoaster feeling unwanted and cursed. I felt alone.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

_Author's POV_

When the clock struck 11, Draco decided he needed some fresh air. He felt the need to be away from the party and from his friends, if he could call them that. After excusing himself and trying to convince Pansy to not follow him, he was finally outside in the cold white snow.

Glad that his mother placed a warming spell on him, the four years old wobbled towards his special place. The place where all the Malfoys before him married in: the gazebo.

It was his special place whenever he felt the need to hide away from the world, especially when his father was in one of those moods where he would take his anger out on his mother. Imagine being so young, watching your mother curled up on the floor as your father use the_ crucio_ curse repeatedly or beat her with his bare hands.

Of course, being the only heir to the family fortune, his father have not touched him with his anger. Not yet, anyways. Still, he couldn't bear watching his mother in pain. Not being able to do anything, he had to get away somehow, and that was how this gazebo became his haven.

The closer he was getting towards the gazebo, the more he noticed a white figure sitting on the black bench inside. When he got close enough to see that it was the girl who Pansy kept calling a freak, he muttered annoyingly to himself, "Bloody hell, what is she doing there?"

Finally, standing in front of the steps of the gazebo and with his hands on his waist, he glared at her.

She had yet to notice him. Her head was resting on her knees, and her arms were wrapped around her legs to keep them against her chest. Her shoulder length hair, which was up in two messy buns covered parts of her face. It made her seem she was sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Draco finally snapped at her.

Serena looked up in surprise. When she noticed it was the boy from earlier, she curled up a bit more, as if she was trying to shield herself better from any lashing he might throw. "I'm sorry," she started, in a soft voice. "I hope you don't mind me staying here. I couldn't find my Papa, and I was hoping he would find me here soon."

Not really knowing how to deal with an emotional, weird girl like Serena, he shrugged. "It's nearly 11:30. Your father should be out looking for you soon."

Serena's face fell even more. It was so late in the evening and her father hasn't even come out to look for her yet. Didn't she tell him not to be long? "I didn't notice how late it was," she mumbled more to herself than to Draco.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Draco asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"A very long time," Serena answered, staring at him curiously.

Draco finally made a move to sit, but made sure to not sit too close to her. She was, after all, a bit too strange. "Why are you here?" Draco asked, after a long awkward silence, since his last question.

Serena didn't answer this time. Instead, she shrugged.

Noticing she didn't want to talk about it, he changed the subject.

"About earlier... Don't mind Pansy and Marcus. They're just - um, being themselves." Draco said, in what seem to be his own strange way to apologies. He wasn't the kind to say he was sorry for any reason.

"Don't worry about it." Serena mumbled again, now playing with the hem of her dress.

Another long silence floated about in the air.

Once again, Draco was the one to break it. "Want to see a trick?"

Serena finally perked up and nodded her head excitedly. She wasn't allowed to use any magic until she was responsible and old enough, but she always loved to watch others do it.

Draco shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a piece of silver paper. Folding it into four, he placed the paper close to his lips and whispered something to it. Suddenly, yet slowly, it became a pretty silver flower. Although, it wasn't exactly a real flower, it was still a pretty flower: a pretty paper flower.

Serena looked at Draco in amazement and clapped her hands with excitement. "That's brilliant!"

Draco had a smudge look on his face, as he gave the paper flower to her. "I have tons of those papers in my room. They were a gift from my mother and it's very expensive. It's enchanted to shape itself into any form you want."

She thanked him as she took the flower from him and examined it in her small little hands before she gently placed it in the pocket of her dress.

After carefully watching how happy she looked at the paper flower he gave her, he asked again, "So why are you here? Why aren't you inside the manor?"

Serena's smile disappeared and frowned. She turned to him and bit her lip. She didn't want him to see her cry, but if she held it in any longer, she was going to burst. She hesitated at first before she finally found a little courage to open her mouth and what came out of her mouth wasn't what she expected herself to say. She didn't meant to ask, but she did before she could stop herself, "Do you mind?"

Draco looked at her, a bit confused with her question. _'Mind what?'_ he thought to himself, but soon shrugged, still clueless about her question.

Serena took his shrug as a yes as she leaned towards him and placed her forehead onto his shoulder.

Draco looked at her in surprised and realized that this must be what she meant by _'do you mind?' _

Serena didn't notice the surprised look on his face. Instead, she just looked down with her forehead resting on his shoulder, as if his shoulder was her support. At first, tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Then slowly, her face suddenly felt hot and her tears spilled from under her eyelashes like boiling water.

Feeling a sort of panic rising up his throat, Draco didn't exactly know what to do in this type of situation. So he decided to just sit there and let her use his shoulder as some sort of anchor for her tears.

Being an observer in the distant, you would see a motionless boy staring off into the distance ahead of him. A girl beside him, arms still wrapped around her knees, her forehead the only part of her touching him, crying softly on his shoulder.

**-AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz-**

**BIG QUESTION, and please vote:** How do you want an older Serena?

**(1)** Serena will be a fragile, weak loner. Traumatized because of her past.

**(2)** Serena is more kick ass, stuck-up girl. Still a loner and traumatized.

**(3)** Serena is a fragile, stuck-up loner who is also traumatized.

**(4)** or what do you think?

Of course, she still has great powers because of her family blood.

**REVIEW!** And I will forever love you! Just a few more chapters left until the real adventures begin!

**(3/31/05)**


	5. Sins of a Father

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Five: _Sins of a Father_**

**Written by:** Watch-Da-Rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or any other reference I may use from other random movies.

**Author's Note: **FYI - Ages:  
Lucius - 25; Draco, Pansy and Blaise - 4; Serena - 5; Marcus Flint - 8, I think.. Does anyone know if I am right? Flint is 4 or 3 yrs older than Draco?; Selenity White Wyndham - 23; Caleb Wyndham - 35; Voldemort - 57; anyone else - your guess is as good as mine :)

**Warning: (April 22, 2005)** I was actually thinking about a rape scene since that is very traumatizing and it does seem like something Voldemort would enjoy watching, but I realized that having Serena get rape at the age of five is a little too much. So instead of physical rape I'm going to try to think of something else. I don't know what yet, but it's going to be something and hopefully something good. How I am going to do that? I have not yet figured that out.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_And you're Daddy's Little Girl  
You're the end of the rainbow  
My pot of gold  
You're Daddy's Little Girl to have and hold  
A precious gem is what you are  
You're Mommy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas  
My star on the tree  
You're the Easter Bunny to Mommy and me  
You're sugar  
You're spice  
You're everything nice  
and you're Daddy's Little Girl. _

_**Al Martino or Dean Martin - Daddy's Little Girl**_

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Author's POV_

After what felt like hours of tears and sobs, Draco still sat stiff as a board. His hands were gripping his knees and he was staring straight ahead with a nervy, annoyed look etched on his young boyish face. _'Damn, when will she stop crying? I have to be heading back inside soon before mother starts to worry,'_ he thought to himself, though not wanting to just leave because of his soon to be worried mother. He was not much use to little girl's tears.

Draco wanted to sigh out his frustration, but could not. He was so tense, and was afraid to make any sudden movement. He dare try to glance at the little girl beside him; he didn't want see the ugly teary eyes his mother would have after her beatings mirrored within this little girl.

Serena quickly ran out of tears and silently sniffled away the remnants. Draco was finally able to relax.

"Are you done?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone. He still would not look at her and instead he was staring at anything but her.

Serena nodded, even though she knew Draco would not notice her head move to his question, but she was not ready, however, to open her mouth just yet. She was scared that if she did, it would be harder to choke back the sob she felt creeping up from her throat again.

She moved away from him and sat back up in the same position that he had found her in earlier. Taking the hem of her dress, she used it to wipe away her tear streaked face and her blood shot, swollen eyes. Feeling refresh once more, she gave him a small thankful smile.

"Thank you."

Feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward towards her display of emotions Serena kept giving off, he just shrugged, still not bothering to look at her.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Serena's POV_

My father had always told me I was like some sort of **emotional music box **- singing the tunes of my emotions. Of course, my mother believed that was rubbish for him to say so and told him to not encourage me into such weakness. But, I really couldn't help myself and was quite embarrassed with the display of my overwhelming sorrow.

Draco must have felt just as embarrassed as I was, maybe even more. I could almost feel his shoulder tense under my forehead. I was still glad he was there though. I had not cried so much since the longest I could remember.

My mother would never tolerate such tears and I somehow knew by Draco's action that he was brought up the same way.

Once my tears were all dried out, I moved away from him to wipe away any tears left from my eyes and on my cheeks. After thanking him and receiving a shrug in return, we fell quiet. Not bothering to speak or try to get one to acknowledge the other, we just sat there in a comfortable silence; listening to the soft winter wind breezing its way through the branches of trees.

Tired of staring off into nothing, I decided I would stare at something of an actual interest: Draco Malfoy. He was still in the same position he was in a few minutes ago when I last took a glance at him: still staring off into space, but at least now he looked much more relaxed.

I didn't notice earlier, but he looked a bit fat. Not exactly fat as in round and tubby, but just a little more fat added on to his baby fat. You could tell that it was all his mother's doing. His mother did seem to be the kind who could not help but spoil her own child with sweets, filling him up so he may look sweet enough to eat.

–Smile-

Alright, so he didn't exactly look sweet enough to eat with all the seriousness written on his face, but he didn't look ugly and disgusting like the older boy, Marcus. Draco actually looked kind of dashing if he would only grin, but maybe then his squeezable cheeks would get in the way.

After a few seconds of staring at him, his face slowly tensed once more. He looked as if he was more concentrated than he was relaxed. I leaned in a bit closer, wondering what he could have been thinking of that would make him go tense the way he did. Then suddenly, he turned to me sharply and the next thing I knew, I was staring directly into his stormy gray eyes.

He looked very annoyed. Especially since my face was only a few inches away from his face. I could not help but smiled to myself as my eyes wandered to his cheeks and I thought of how much I wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks of his.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. But being the optimistic child that I was, I smiled at his harsh words.

"Nothing," I simply said, still staring at his annoyed features etched on his boyish face.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, not really convinced with my answer. He scooted further away to put more space between us.

"Staring at you like how?" I asked innocently, with a confused look I forced on my face.

He looked at me as if I was crazy, as he moved even further away until he was on the other side of the bench. "You know like how," he said, looking even more annoyed. As you could now tell, I was rather enjoying myself.

I shrugged and replied, "I was just thinking how cute your chubby cheeks are."

"My cheeks are not chubby and stopped staring at me like that!"

I shrugged again, "If you don't like me staring at you, then why are you still here? No one is keeping you."

"Just a few minutes ago, you were," Draco snapped back.

I was still staring at him, as he tried to stare me down. "Well, no one is _now_," I replied with a haughty tone.

Before he could retort, I heard someone calling for me from a distance.

_"Serena?"_

Completely forgetting about Draco and leaving without any proper goodbye. My eyes grew wide with happiness, as I hopped away from the bench and race towards my father's voice. My father was walking towards me in a black robe I did not see him wear earlier, but thought nothing of it. I finally came in contact with my father. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and were his around my waist.

"Where were you, Papa? I said not to take long and you took forever."

He did not answer me; but looked around instead. It was as if he was avoiding my gaze just as Draco had done. "Were you here long?"

"I was here **forever waiting **for you, Papa." I told him, wanting him to feel guilty for leaving me alone for so long, but instead he nodded his head, still avoiding my gaze.

"Alone?"

I was mad and frustrated because he did not feel a bit apologetic. So, I just shook my head and let go of his neck. My father placed me back onto the ground and silently took my hand. Just as I was about to be lead back into the manor, I remembered I have not yet said my goodbye to Draco. I tugged back my hand and ran back to the gazebo to find him gone. I pouted to myself.

Sighing, I turned back to find my father on my trail. When he finally reached me, he once again grabbed my hand. If he noticed I was upset, he did not show it. In fact, he did not say anything at all; he just pulled me back towards the manor.

_What was wrong with him?_ I wondered. He never acted in such a manner with me before. He was usually happy and a smile never ever left his face. I did not know why I hadn't bothered to notice before, but something was clearly different about Papa. There was something about him that made me feel a bit afraid.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Author's POV_

Mr. Caleb Wyndham had something different etched on his hard handsome face. A look that was not there before they both had arrived in the Malfoy's home. It was the look of worry and fear that replaced his usual proud, happy and carefree expression. He also looked a bit mad with that hard look in his now dark blue eyes, which also hinted some pain. His jaw locked in place and his lips closed tight with no trace of his handsome smile or his aristocrat's trademark smirk. His newly tanned skin was now slightly pale, and he was now limping instead of his usual confident strides.

Serena had no idea what was wrong with her father, so she did the only thing she could do to comfort him and herself.

She stopped abruptly and threw herself in his arms, catching him off guard.

"What are you doing, Moonbeam?"

Serena then pulled back to find his eyes were back to his clear blue shade and he had a hint of a small smile on his lips. He also looked a bit more relaxed. "I'm making a **memory**, Papa."

With a raised, questioning eyebrow, "A memory?"

Serena nodded, "Years from now, when I'm all grown up I'll always remember my Papa and how he always smelled of ..." Serena stopped to hug him again and took a big whiff of his scent before pulling back, " ... Peppermint and coffee."

Her father barked up a laugh, as he ruffled her hair, "And I'll remember how my daughter always loved to smile and how everything she does would always come from the heart."

Serena looked at her father with adoration in her eyes once more. She couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment; she could not wait for what tomorrow could bring. Maybe the heavens would give her a gift for Christmas, a gift that would make her father stay at home much longer.

"Come on, Moonbeam. We have to hurry," Wyndham said, as he took her hand and lead her into the manor.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Serena's POV_

Every step we took I noticed my father would tense up a little more beside me. When I glanced up at him, I found his stern, serious expression again. It was almost as if **he was staring straight towards our destiny. **

When I noticed we were not leaving just yet and was walking up a few flights of stairs, I was completely baffled. I tugged on my father's hand to grab his attention, but he neither stopped nor slowed down. Come to think of it, he had quickened his pace and I had to practically run to keep up with his long, limply strides.

"Papa? Why are we in such a hurry? I thought we were going home, 'cause I am a bit tired."

His hand gripped mine much tighter, making me wince in pain. "We will be going home shortly, but I have one last business to attend to," he told me in a tone I have never heard before. I was almost convinced that this man was not my father, but then again I do not actually know my father well enough to assume such things.

Finally, we stopped and I could not help but fear for my life as I stood before a large plain door.

I shivered, wanting to wrap my arms around myself, but I was too afraid to move. I was not sure why, but I could feel my little heart beat loudly and slowly in my chest against my rib cage.

Scared, yet anticipating what was behind the door, I shifted closer to my father, using him as some sort of shield as I watched him slowly put on his hood and white mask.

"Papa?"

I wondered if that man behind that mask was really my father, and if he really was, then why did he looked like one of those bad people that Old Man Jonathon had once told me about?

Old Man Jonathon once said there was a huge society of wizards and witches that served a very dark and dangerous man. He also told me that even though that Dark Lord of theirs has been defeated and vanished from sight by an innocent baby boy named Harry Potter, this society still exists.

When I asked him what they would have looked like, he answered, "They are nothin', but dark hooded figures. Covered in them thick, heavy black robes. Ye can't see their faces, since they covered up in them masks. They're like shadows. Ye never know where or who they are. Dangerous folks. You stay clear from 'em, Miss Serenity."

_Is my father one of those bad people everyone fears?_ I wondered, feeling the fear creeping into my bones as I watched my father slowly move to open the door. It felt like forever; I held my breath and watched in slow motion as the door opened in front of me.

"Papa?" I said again, trying to catch his attention, but he never sent a glanced down in my direction. Instead, he looked straight ahead towards the now opened door.

"Is this my gift, Caleb? You shouldn't have." A teasing voice appeared from inside the room.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Author's POV_

The Dark Lord impatiently waited for his Christmas gift with only a few others who were a part of the inner circle.

Lucius Malfoy, in his black robe and white mask, stood leaning near the fireplace. Another stood by the Dark Lord like a tall statue, and one stood guarding the door.

Soon, more of those who were a part of this inner circle came. Then a few who wore black masks also arrived, but they stood more in the background behind the white masks; they were not yet privileged to have floor seats to their master's meetings.

Suddenly, yet slowly, the door opened. Everyone turned towards the door, but the Dark Lord had a better view from where he sat.

"Papa?" A child's voice echoed into the room from outside.

The Dark Lord smiled maliciously.

The little girl looked so much like her mother, except for the color of her hair, her eyes, and her small sweet innocent smile, although she was not smiling at the moment. He saw plenty of photos showing off her carefree nature. All that was different from her sweet mother she had taken from her father. She was also a bit tanned, unlike her mother and any other woman from the White family, who were pale like the full moon.

This girl looked up at her father with fear and worry written on her face. Unlike any other death eater's child, her face was more animated. She wore her emotions inside her sleeves and her wide, blue cornflower eyes.

"Is this my gift, Caleb? You shouldn't have." The Dark Lord said in a soft, teasing voice.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Serena's POV_

My blood ran cold as I slowly looked away from my father towards the voice in the dark, dimly lit room.

"Papa..." I said again in a soft whisper as I slipped my left hand into his right.

"Why don't you come in, little girl?" the voice called out to me.

I was much too scared to move. I just stood there frozen like a statue, holding my father's hand tightly. My breathing became more rapid and shallow - in and out from my slightly opened mouth; my eyes wide. My small body was shaking in fear, or because of a chill that surrounded me? I do not know.

It is hard to remember such a memory as this; a dark memory that haunted my dreams all these years; a memory that had befallen me when I was not but a child. So I apologize now, if my memory seems to be incorrect or not as detailed as I wish it to be.

But that voice... I will always remember that voice, the voice may have sounded soft and short of breath, but it held no warmth or kindness in it. It was filled with so much cold and hatred that I never felt such a feeling from hearing a voice again.

Pause-

It is so hard to describe such feeling, a certain feeling a child should never experience, especially a child who has been sheltered 'til that night.

"Will you not come in, Serenity? Why don't you come in and play with your father's dear, old friend? Do you not want to play?" The voice said.

I slowly lowered my eyes to the ground, not liking how the man inside could see me and I could not see him. I shook my bowed head slowly in reply.

"No?"

There was a slight pause.

"Why don't you show your beautiful daughter in, Caleb? She seems to have the chills. She could use a little warmth by the fireplace."

"Yes, my Lord," my father replied in a deep business like tone which seem to be a bit mechanic. His grip tightened around my hand, and he dragged me inside.

Once I stepped foot inside the dimly lit room, the room lit up in such a roar. I saw more robed people with white masks, and behind some of them were those who had on black masks.

Then right in front of me was a man who was sitting on a chair, a small, frail looking figure hunched over.

Too be honest, all I could think of was to get out of there.

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

_Author's POV_

Serena tried to pull her hand away from her father. Trying to move back slowly towards the door behind her, but her father just tightened his hold. So, Serena could do nothing but stand still and place her faith on her father as they stood before the Dark Lord. Her father would protect her, wouldn't he?

"Come here, child," Voldemort commanded softly, motioning his index finger in a manner to tell her to come foreword. "Hurry now, Serenity. My patience are running out."

Serena quickly turned to her father beside her, placing her free hand over his hand that was holding her other one. "Please, Papa. Can we go home now?" There was a hint of urgency in her voice, but her face remained calmed as ever.

No emotions were held behind Caleb's mask, as he stared down at his only daughter's large watery eyes that were pleading for him to let her go.

"Go home? But the party has only just begun," Voldemort said in a sadistic merry way. "Caleb, why don't you take a seat right here next to me?" It was more of a command than a question.

Caleb slowly let go of Serena's hand and did what he was told.

Seeing how no one was keeping her, Serena turned around towards the door and ran.

"_Locomotor mortis!_" Lucius yelled, locking the little girl's legs together and making her fall face down.

The two death eaters that were the closest to her, lifted her up from the ground. With one on each of her arms, they began to drag her towards their Dark Lord, who was slowly beginning to stand up. Her sobs grew louder with every step she was forced to take.

Her face was already wet with tears as she kept pleading in a whisper, "Please - please don't." Her eyes kept shooting back and forth from her father to Voldemort. "Papa, please."

The death eaters who were dragging her stopped just a few feet away from their Master. They stood still in posture, still holding onto the girl between them.

Voldemort took one step at a time: slowly, unsteadily, and painfully walking towards his prize. Finally, he stood in front of her. His thin bony fingers lifted her chin up until both their eyes met. "Finite Incantem," he whispered, his wand pointing towards her from inside his sleeves.

When Serena's legs finally unlocked, she wobbled a bit and would have stumbled if it was not for the strong hold from both men on each side. Her knees felt like soft chocolate pudding, trembling from the affect of the leg locking curse. Her legs could no longer hold her weight, so she collapsed. The two death eaters beside her still held her up, making her hang there gently, bruising her arms with their grips, bending her knees closely together. She was almost in a kneeling, hovering the floor.

"I'm very sorry, my dear, but your father can't help you now."

Serena stared down towards the wooden floor, scared to meet the Dark Lord's monstrous eyes. "Then who can?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

Voldemort laughed a soft bellowed laugh at her response.

"What do you want?" Serena croaked, her throat hurting from the many sobs trying to escape.

"You," was his only answer, but from such a simple answer came a voice everyone feared. "All I want is you."

Serena looked up at him in surprised, thinking how a feared man or creature would ever want with a child like herself. Then suddenly, in a flash, she was thrown onto her back by an unknown force; skidding a few feet. The force must have come from the Dark Lord himself, because like a snake stalking his prey, he slithered on top of her. Straddling her from making any attempts to escape, but she could not even move because his touch was so cold - so lifeless, it felt as if she was touching death itself.

Caleb Wyndham felt like running away like the coward he really was, but he could not. His master wanted him to watch his moment of glory. Watching Voldemort attack his daughter in a way no father wishes to see his child suffer was his punishment for keeping Serena a secret from the Dark Lord. Yet, he also knew he will be awarded greatly for giving him his only child, the child who shares the White blood, just as he had done before.

Being the master's right hand man and first before Lucius was something to be proud of, and it did not hurt that it helps the appearance for his family name within the wizarding community. But is it worth losing a child you have grown to love? Is it worth another tear to his wife's now fragile heart?

Caleb closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose to shake off the thoughts that were beginning to cloud his mind. This must be done. This is what the Dark Lord wants. He knows what is best, and it is best to be on the side who will soon rule the entire wizarding world.

"_Non capisco_." (_I don't understand_)

Caleb's eyes snapped open, and looked at her daughter, who was now staring at him from the floor and speaking to him in Italian.

"_Papa? Può aiutarmi, per favore?_" (_Can you help me, please?_)

The Dark Lord slowly turned his head towards Caleb, still pinning the girl underneath him. Then slowly back to his prey and quickly bit onto her neck.

Tears started streaming from Caleb's eyes as he watched his little girl screaming from the pain. Watching as Voldemort sucked her pure, untainted blood into his disgusting mouth.

"_Mi perdoni,_" Caleb Wyndham whispered, as he placed his head on his hands, waiting for the screaming to stop. (_Sorry/Forgive me_)

**-SinS oF a FatHeR-**

**(5/29/05) **Sorry for the long wait. Finals were coming and it was either spend time with a potential boyfriend-to-be or spend time writing... But finals are finally over and I'm going to try to write this series as much as I can during this summer, while I'm off to summer school. Yay, me.. Much Love!

**REVIEW! Show me some or at least a tiny bit of love... **


	6. Not My Memories

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Six: _Not My Memories_**

**Written by:** Watch.The.Rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or any other reference I may use from other random movies.

**Author's Note: **This is not an official chapter, because my beta has yet to read this through. So there might be some editing being done for this chapter, but until then, please enjoy. By the way, sorry for the shortness. One more chapter left until we can finally get to some Hogwarts business. :)

**-Not My Memories-**  
"It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

- Albus Dumbledore

**-Not My Memories-**

_Author's POV_

After the agonizing pierce through her neck – the sound of her own voice screaming in fear and in pain – she felt herself falling into a black empty abyss. She could only hear her own slow, shallow breath escaping through her lips. Feeling the painful push she felt against her young heart and another trying to push itself into her thoughts.

Pictures then began to play in her mind. Pictures that would probably haunt her for a dreadfully long time. Like a preview you would get from a movie, different scenes of what seemed to be memories.

**-Flash -**

"_Please, not Harry! Not Harry!" _

_A screamed then was finally heard after all the pleading, followed by a sudden flash of green light. Silence then filled the room, but soon was filled by the somber cries of an infant. _

**-Flash-**

_Kneeling before a dark figure, a thin pale greasy haired man was shaking in fear – maybe even in anger? "A prophecy has been made, my lord. By a seer, who shares the same bloodline with Cassandra Trelawny."_

**-Flash-**

_A tall graceful woman with two long golden tresses trailing behind her, dragged behind her a pail of water towards her garden. Humming a tune of some sort of lullaby, happily. _

_Just as she was about to water her lilies, she casually looked up to find the shock of her life. Dropping the heavy pail at her feet, her blue eyes became so wide with shock and pain, she opened her mouth to scream, "No!"_

_In front of her, were two bodies dressed in gorgeous white gowns. A thick rope hung around both their necks to the entrance of a gazebo. Both swinging side by side in the air. _

_One of them seemed to be an older version of the shock woman. Her hair was a striking white, matted to her face with blood. The once beautiful white flowing gown was now torn and shredded, barely giving her any decency. Blood dripped down her pale arms and legs onto the floor. Drip. Drip._

_The other beside her was a mirror image of the new crying woman. Unlike the one beside her, she was without the gruesome blood. It seemed as if she was untouched except for the marking near her neck. Her face was frozen in fear amd shock. Her eyes stayed wide and mouth opened as if she was still screaming. Her gaze staring above her. _

**-Flash-**

"_Leave my daughter alone!" Screamed a woman with two long white tresses, trying to fight off the Inferis. The dead all tried crawling up against her body: biting, clawing, and grabbing as much as they can from her. _

"_Mum!" Screamed a young woman. Her long blonde dumpling hair flowed behind her as she lifted her skirt up a bit, running towards her mother. "Mum!"_

"_No! Run Serenity!" Screamed back the older woman. Her hair was being clawed out; her pale skin bleeding and gashed; bodies climbing on her, biting her flesh. Although in pain, the woman was doing as much as she can to hex the disgusting creatures away._

_From no where, a death eater grabbed the young woman by the waist from going any closer to aid her mother. In panic, Serenity turned around in the mystery figure's arms and tried to claw her way from him. Accidentally, knocking his white mask away. Now able to see the person's face, she froze, "Severus?" There was a look of betrayal written all over her face. Including pain, as if he just took her heart and used crucio a thousand times over._

_She tried stepping away from him, but Severus grabbed both her arms and pulled her back tightly against him. He stared deep into her blue eyes with a desperate look, "We can still save your mother, Ren. All you have to do is become his vessel."_

"_Don't listen to him!" Her mother yelled. She was now being held down by the Inferis. Still struggling, but not as much as before. Old age was finally catching up to her, it wasn't much of a surprise she was losing the fight in her. _

_There was clearly a look of lost in her face, as she looked from her mother to Severus and back again a few times. Knowing she really had nothing to lose, she decided she would try for the sake of her mother. "A vessel, you say?" She asked, not really bothering for an answer as she agreed to be used as this vessel. She felt defeated as she looked back at her mother helplessly. _

_Severus gently lead her towards a tall figure, covered in nothing but black. Just as Severus was about to take a few steps back, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. By the look of her face, it seemed she knew what awaits her. _

_She took off a golden band from her finger and placed it on Severus' pinky. She then looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. The very last image she wanted him to remember her by. "Take care of my sister."_

_With that, she let go of his hand and walked towards her fate._

**-Flash-**

_It was close to sunset as two young lovers walked hand in hand by a lake. _

_The woman squeezed the man's hand gently as she leaned in against him with a secretive smile. "I wonder, dear Mr. Snape, if you will be the man at the end of my alter." _

_The man smirked, looking down at her over his long crooked nose. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Well, Ms. White. It seems you will just have to wait and see."_

_Serenity stopped to wrap her arms around Severus' neck. "Don't make me wait too long, dear heart. For you never know, it might be a little to late." She then gave him a soft smile before leaving a kiss on his pale cheek. _

**-Flash-**

"_Here comes the bride. All dressed in white -" a young woman in a peach colored gown sang. "I can't believe you're really going to marry Caleb Wyndham. The Dark Prince," the same woman commented as she placed a white gold tiara between her own image's dumplings. _

"_And I can't believe you are with that greasy git, Snape. Isn't he a half blood?" The other woman, just as identical as the other said, as she smoothed out her wedding dress, watching her sister fiddle with the tiara on her head. Wincing as she felt one of the pins poked her on the head, she sighed dramatically, "and all this time, I was hoping you would have a sort of fancy towards our dear cousin Sirius."_

"_What can I say? I'm highly allergic to pompous prats."_

_The bride laughed, "Imagine what our older sister would say to us now, if she had any say at all in our choice of men."_

_The twins looked at the mirror and scrunched up their faces in a scowl, ready to mimick their eldest. "A disgrace! To think you are a White! I hope unhappiness befall on the both of you! Disgusting things."_

_They then turned to one another and broke into a joyous laughter._

**-Flash-**

"_Daddy!" squealed three little girls. All wrapping their arms around the tall wizard in excitement. _

"_Girls, let your father rest a bit. He is only here for a short visit. He has to go back to Hogwarts soon." Their mother said to them sternly. _

_The wizard wave at the woman, carelessly, "Nonsense. It's why I am here. To play with my little angels."_

**-Not My Memories-**

No later after the last memory, she felt herself spiraling back to her body. The cold heavy weight still on top of her now frail, weak one. She slowly opened her eyes towards her father, who stood up from his seat with no expression on his face and walked away.

With the last bit of energy she had, she reached out towards him, but he didn't see her. Her voice was lost and all she could do was mouth the word 'papa,' before her world turned dark once more.

**-Not My Memories-**

**08/10/05**

I wouldn't mind having another beta for this fiction. So if you are interested, please e-mail me and when I am done with the next chapter you could beta that. Thanks! Now give me some sugar!


	7. Save Me The Aftermath

**Damaged Little Doll**

**Chapter Six: _Save Me (The Aftermath)_**

**Written by: **Watch.The.Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or any other reference I may use from other random movies.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this supposedly last chapter of the first installment. I wrote this while the song _"Save Me," _by Jem, was playing through my mind constantly.

**-The Aftermath-**

_Save me, save me, save me . . . wooh  
I've gotta stop my mind  
Working overtime  
It's driving me insane  
It will not let me live  
Always so negative  
It's become my enemy  
Save me . . . ah - ah, save me . . . ah – ah  
Save me - ah . . . wooh  
Save me . . . ah - ah, save me . . . ah – ah  
Save me - ah . . . wooh_

_**-Jem (Save Me)**_

**-The Aftermath-**

_Dreaming..._

-Flash-

_"For you never know, it might be a little too late."_

-Flash-

_"Severus . . ."_

-Flash-

_"No! Run Serenity!"_

_-_Flash-

_"Take care of my sister."_

-Flash-

_"Serenity, you know your destiny. But just because it's your destiny, doesn't mean you can't fight it."_

-Flash-

_"Please, not Harry! Not Harry!"_

**-The Aftermath-**

_Author's POV_

Selenity White Wyndham sat stiff on a couch in her daughter's room, watching her sleep restlessly in the comfort of her own bed. Without a slight expression on her face, she watched her daughter's own face scrunched up in pain.

After a while, she whispered with a slight pain or fear that was clearly evident in her voice, "What happened to you, Serena? What did those awful men do to you?"

She wasn't expecting a response, but Serena moaned, "Please, not Harry! Not Harry!"

Expecting some wild thrashing, Selenity stood up ready to call for a house-elf, but Serena soon went mumbling back to her restless, painful dreams to herself.

"Good-mornin' to ya, Mrs. Wyndham, how are you on this fine day?"

Selenity didn't bother to see who was at the door to know it was that squib, Jonathon. "I thought I have told you to knock before entering. Or is that poor brain of yours' not functioning the way it's supposed to again?"

Use to such treatment from the Mrs., he simply ignored the disgust found in her voice and looked at the little girl sleeping. "I figured since you haven't had much rest since the little ones accident. I thought maybe I'd watch her for you. You know, just for a while. Enough for you to get some shut eye."

"I think not, Mr. Hart. Being what you are, I don't believe my daughter will be safe in those incompetent hands of yours'." Selenity went back to sitting on the couch, but not as stiff as she was before. She was not looking at Jonathon, but at her daughter.

"But you hadn't any rest. It's been a week -"

"I'm expecting an old friend. His name is Artemis McKenzie. When he arrives, escort him to the sitting room. Let me know when he arrives." She interrupted, not wanting to bother listening to anymore of his jabbering.

Jonathon silently nodded, before he left his mistress alone in her own grief.

**-The Aftermath-**

It was becoming dark out and everything was quiet in the Wyndham's Estate; except for the gossiping servants, the popping of the house-elves, a few words that were being exchange between the mistress and her old friend - and we shouldn't forget, the shrilling scream from the young miss.

"PAPA!"

The house hushed quickly into silence as if the scream was a knife, cutting its way through butter.

The servants, the house-elves, the mistress and her friend, Artemis, stopped what they were doing to look towards the direction of the scream. After a few moments in silence, everyone finally got over their surprise.

The servants went back to their work, except for Jonathon, who hurried to his young miss's room. One of the house-elf, Binx, popped herself into the corner of the room, waiting for either her mistress or the young miss's directions. The mistress and Artemis left the warmth of the sitting room to her daughter's room.

Once Selenity arrived, she found Jonathon wrapping her shaken daughter, Serena, in a thick warm blanket and ordering Binx to light up the fire some more.

Selenity walked up beside the bed as Artemis stayed behind by the door, observing the scene before him in silence.

"Mr. Hart, alert the medi-witch immediately. You," She began to command, pointing at the house-elf hiding in the shadows in the corner of the room, "go fetch some warm broth."

Hearing their orders from her cold voice, they both bowed their heads in respect and left the room to do her bidding.

Selenity stared down at Serena, who was sitting up, wrapped tightly in the thick blanket. Her knees were up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her body as cold sweat was dripping down from her forehead.

She waited for a bit for Serena to notice her, but when she didn't, she snapped, "Serena!"

Serena slowly looked up at her mother with her blue eyes, round in confusion.

"What happened at the party?"

Serena bit her bottom lip while she went back to staring at her large fireplace. In a small voice, "I don't remember."

"You must have remembered something?"

Serena's head snapped towards the unfamiliar voice to find a man with short messy white hair, light blue eyes and was slightly tanned. He also wore a grey muggle business suit and his specs were rested on his head. What was odd was that he looked much younger than her mother. He looked as if he barely left school and has just entered the world of adulthood.

After giving him a once over, she turned away as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself ever more tightly as before. "Me and Papa danced," she paused, trying to remember more. "Then Papa was holding my hand, telling me were going home."

"Is that all?" Selenity asked impatiently.

Serena nodded slowly, "That is all I can remember, Mama."

Soon after she said that, Binx appeared with a _pop_, carrying a large tray of warm chicken broth, "Binx got her little miss some soup. Just what mistress told Binx." With her large saucer shape green eyes, floppy ears and wide smile, she brought the tray right onto her little miss's bed.

Unlike any of the other house-elves, who also lived in the large mansion, she had on a large green sweater that reached to her ankles with red socks and a black woolen hat.

Serena gave her a weak smile in thanks and began to eat slowly, still shaking a bit.

Selenity gave Serena a long look before turning to look at Artemis. "I have some business to attend to. Why don't you stay and get acquainted with my daughter. If you are ever in need of anything, I will be in my study. The house-elf will lead you the way." With a curt nod, she lifted her skirts and left the room in silence.

Binx then came up to man, who still stood by the door, with large curious eyes. "Binx will stay here, sir, in case Binx is needed by the little miss."

Artemis simply gave her a nod before turning to Serena, who was oblivious to her surrounding, as she would slowly dip her spoon in her bowl and try to lift it towards her mouth with shaking hands. Seeing that she was having a bit of trouble feeding herself, he walked towards her bed and sat down, taking the bowl and spoon in progress.

She looked at him wearily, as he took her bowl of soup away from her shaking grip. He carefully dipped her spoon into the soup then to his lips, cooling it with his breath before lifting it towards her own waiting lips. He continued to do so silently, as he watched her slurp her soup.

He had seen hundred of portraits and pictures of this young girl all over the mantels and house walls. Noticing all these pictures, you would have thought her parents loved and adored her, and kissed the very floor she walked on.

Yet her mother was calmed, admittedly surprised, but still very much calmed when she found her only child laying on the floor near the family room's fireplace; battered, bruised, with her breathing shallow and pulse very faint. Serena was near death and any loving mother would have gone in tears of grief and worry, as they hysterically try to find out what had happened to their daughter, but instead she ordered her servants to get a medi-witch and to take the child to her bed as if it was some sort of daily routine.

Her father was not even present and had even brought her to a party filled with death eaters before the incident. Selenity was not even making the effort to find her husband, except to upgrade the security and close off all floo networks in the house.

This child was not as truly loved as many would believe, and if she was loved as many would like to believe, her parents sure don't know how to show it.

As soon as the bowl was empty from its contents, he told the elf to take it away and to return only after he had his time alone with the little miss. When the elf finally left, he turned back to the child to find her staring at him with suspicion.

"Are you an acquaintance of my father?" Serena asked him, in a soft curious tone of a child.

"No, I am an old friend of your mother's. I have never met your father."

Serena still gave him a suspicious look as she slowly got out of her huge bed to make her way towards her vanity table.

"My mother doesn't have acquaintances," she told him pointedly as she began to brush her long tangled hair.

He gave her a smile before answering, "It may be hard to believe, but your mother has many friends in very high places, Serenity."

Serena paused for a moment before she went back to her brushing. "Yes, it is hard to believe, and it's Serena. Serenity makes me feel very old." She placed her brush down on the table and turned towards him with a smile of innocence. "What kind of name is Artemis? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Artemis laughed at this, "I supposed my mother had a very sick mind."

He then grew silent. Serena still held a smile for him, but seemed to be forced. Artemis just stared at her in wonder, as he finally noticed something was very off in her brilliant blue eyes.

Since staring at each other in silence was going to lead them to nowhere, he cleared his throat and ran his hand through his already messy white hair. "I bet you are wondering why I am here."

There was a pause, and when he saw that Serena made no move to respond, he continued, "I am to be your tutor for the coming years when you are not attending school."

This caught Serena's full attention. "School?"

"Yes, your mother has decided that you'll be starting school within a month, maybe much sooner than that. Of course, that depends on your health and well-being."

"Why?" Serena was no longer smiling, as her head was tilted in confusion. "Does Papa want me to go to school? He said I don't have to until I'm much older. He said I will be attending Hogwarts, just as he had when he was younger."

Artemis stood up, away from the warm bed. He looked laid back, with his hands clasped behind his back, leaning more on one leg than the other. "I know nothing of your father's part on this decision. I am only here to play my part as your substitute guardian and teacher, nothing else."

"Then why didn't my mum tell me about this herself?"

"She has too much in her hands right now. With your father away on business –"

"He can't be away on business now. It's much too soon." Serena looked pained, yet she hasn't begun or showed any sort of sign that she may start to tear any moment.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I really have no idea of what your father may be doing as of this moment, but right now, if you are in need of anything, I am here at your service." Artemis began to feel sorry for the young girl. Everything he was saying just seems to keep hitting her harder and harder. It's too much for such a small child to take, but it must be done now. It was what Selenity wanted.

Serena said nothing to his response as she stood up towards her bed and soon found herself buried deep under her covers, shielding herself away from all this change that was being thrown at her.

Seeing there was no point trying to reach out to her again, Artemis left the room in silence.

**-The Aftermath-**

Artemis walked around the huge castle, trying to find that servant, Mr. Hart. After a long while of looking, he finally came across a maid sweeping up the foyer.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a Mr. Hart?"

The maid looked at him with confusion, before realizing who he was asking for. "Oh, you mean dear old Jonathon? That man must be out back in the green house. Got a green thumb he does."

"He's in a green house? Do you know where I can find this green house, miss?"

The maid laughed at his formality. "No one has called me miss for a long time, sir. The name is Pat and it's _the_ green house, which is just out back. You'll know when you see it. It's the only piece of the outdoor you'll ever come to find in this grubby piece of land."

Artemis thanked the woman before taking his leave to look for the man Jonathon and he wasn't hard to look for. The woman was right, Jonathon was found in the only plot of ground that seems to be showing any sort of vegetation. Everywhere else was just – it was nothing at all. Except for the maze out in the front yard, but that was only place there for security reasons.

"Ah, there you are Mr. McKenzie. What do I owe the pleasure of you out lookin' for me?" Jonathon asked, as he pulled himself up from checking his many plants.

Artemis pulled his coat tightly around him, as he came closer to the man who had on nothing but an old, torn looking sweater pulled over his trouser. "I hope you don't mind, but I wish to ask you a few questions about Serena's life here in this mansion."

"I knew you'd be asking me something like that. C'mon, let's go somewhere warmer." Jonathon led him to the servants' quarter and they both sat across from each other around a round table. "What would you like to know about that child?"

"Tell me everything you may know about her."

Jonathon leaned back on his chair, as he poured himself a drink. He offered some to Artemis, but he shook his head. "Well, now. Miss Serena is a very lonely child. Both her parents are very over protective of her, although at times the Mistress doesn't show it, she is. Of course, with the master, it's easily seen. He is very fond of the young miss. He loves her just as much as he loves his wife. Although, with him, he doesn't show much of his love to his wife, the way he shows his daughter."

"Does she have any friends?"

"Well, if you don't include me, some of the servants here and the house elves, then no. She got no friends in this area or any other area. You see, she ain't allowed away from this place. Not without permission and someone to keep an eye on her. The maids are too scared to watch over her. Scared to be blamed for something they may have no control over and such things like that. I and the others are a bit too busy for our likings. So she's always here, at home." Jonathon said sadly. He always found her sitting by the gates around the mansion, staring out into the other muggles' yard, watching children play.

"Was there never a time when Selenity ever showed any sort of affection towards her daughter?"

"Oh yes, sir. I've been in this home before the miss was even born. You must have remembered how the mistress was then. She was sunshine to this home and to the master. And when the little miss was born into this world - now the mistress did nothing but tend to the child: holding her, feeding her, changing her. That little girl was nothing, but the world to her. That was until that fateful day." He said in such excitement, but ended in such remorse. He remembered exactly how she was before that horrid day, filled with sunshine and smiles.

What Jonathon had just said caught Artemis' attention, making him lean in towards the table some more. "What fateful day?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not obliged to say. I'm very much faithful to this family, beside them house-elves. It's the reason why I'm still here and not them old servants they once had. The ones now living here haven't been here too long. Pro'lly has been four to maybe three years at the most."

They continued this conversation, but Artemis wasn't able to get anything more out of the old man that he hasn't already know.

**-The Aftermath-**

_Serena's POV  
__(The Very Same Night)_

From what I saw outside my window, it was very late into the night. When I believed everyone was finally tucked in their cozy beds, I found myself to be wide awake in the darkness of my room; thinking of how I came to be there in the first place. My blanket was tucked around me tightly, coming right under my chin as I laid there stiff as a board, staring at my bland ceiling.

I was like this for who knows how long before I was tired of the position I was in and soon came to realize the sound of the tiny pitter patter of my feet. I had no clue to where I was heading until it suddenly came to me like an acme truck. It was now Christmas! The thought of Papa planting the gifts under the tree made me turned from where I was heading towards the family room.

There I was, walking down the empty halls with portraits of my Wyndham ancestry staring after me with their awful sneers and looks of disgust. The soft glow from the lit torches made the shadows dance on the walls around me - hearing nothing, but the flickering of the fire and my bare feet slapping on the cold hardwood floor. My nightgown felt like cold thin paper against my skin, but I felt no chills. Then again, I felt no warmth either. I felt - nothing. The hallway seemed like forever. It was a never ending travel to my heaven.

Once I have finally reached one of the long staircases that head straight to the family room, I stopped - feeling my breath coming short. Wheezing could also be heard as I felt my chest be filled and emptied with breath. I was only able to take two steps down the stairs before I began to feel tired, heavy and faint. I staggered towards the banister and gripped it as tightly as I could - not wanting to fall and break me neck down the long staircase.

"Little miss should not be up. Miss must rest. Let Binx take her miss to bed."

Slowly, I turned towards the only being who ever had the time to play with me and who I tenderly treated as a doll to be played with. My guest to always invite to my little tea parties. My only childhood friend I can come to think of besides my cousin, who I rarely saw.

Binx had on a pink cotton nightgown with a pretty little nightcap placed between her tired, floppy ears. Old clothes that was a bit too small for me, so I gave them to her. I never liked her in those old raggedy bags, they used to cover themselves with. Although, back then I had no idea that giving clothes to her was a sign of freedom, but she never left me. Not even to this day.

"But I slept all day Binx. I'm no longer tired. Look," I let go of the banister to point out my childish face, which had no sign of the sand man. "I'm not yawning, nor am I squinting with tiredness. So that is proof that I am not tired."

Binx hesitated, before nodding her approval. "Does miss need Binx help?"

"Yup, can you help me down the stairs, Binx? I feel as if I haven't used my legs in forever. I would really like to visit the family room."

Binx toddled over to where I stood and offered me her hand, which I gladly took. A step at a time, she helped me down the long and winding staircase. Now seeing the door of my destination, I felt a burst of energy rush through me as I quickly made my way into the room.

My face was etched with disbelief as everything I expected to see has disappeared. "What happen to all the decorations I put up in here, Binx? I swore it was here just a night ago. Is it not Christmas anymore?"

**-The Aftermath-**

_Author's POV_

"I'm sorry, Mr. McKenzie, but that's all the information I can give you. Anything else, you just gonna have to get from the mistress or the master of the house." Jonathon stood up from his seat, placed his used glass into a sink and placed his bottle of scotch into one of the pockets of his trouser. "It's gettin' really late. I've got to rise with the sun tomorrow. Sorry again for not bein' much of any help."

Artemis stood up as well, smoothing out the wrinkles from his clean white shirt before putting back on his black blazer. "Actually, you've been much more helpful than Selenity ever would. Besides, I need to know and understand little Serenity before I can ever step into the role of being her guardian, much less her tutor."

"Aye, I understand. The mistress can be hard to speak to, but don't you worry, sir. If you are in need of anything at all, the servants are here to help." Jonathon promised, before taking Artemis' hand for a shake. "Good-night, sir, and pray that no ghosts will be botherin' you tonight."

Artemis nodded, "Good-night and sleep well, Mr. Hart."

As Artemis was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped abruptly after realizing what the old man had said. He turned around as he ask, "When you meant ghost, you were speaking of -" but stopped when he realized he was alone. Jonathon has already left through another door.

"Hopefully those crazy Wyndham stories aren't true - ghost seeking revenge and such." He muttered under his breath as he finally left the kitchen towards the room he will be occupying in during his stay.

As he was about to reach one of the staircases, which he hope would lead him into his room, he saw one of the door nearby slightly open with a bit of light spilling through. He stopped a moment, thinking again on what Jonathon had just said to him earlier, before thinking he was probably going nuts with the old tales he heard of this old mansion.

He decided to investigate, so he walked towards the door to hear a little child's voice.

"What happen to all the decorations I put up in here, Binx? I swore it was here just a night ago. Is it not Christmas anymore?"

Artemis stepped into the room, "A week has passed since Christmas. It's now New Years Day."

Serena turned to him in confusion before looking away towards the very spot the tree should have been - tall, with lights and in all its glory. She then replied, with a disappointed tone, "Oh, well, Happy New Years Day then."

**-The Aftermath-**

_Serena's POV  
__(The Very Same Night)_

I looked at him without any sort of recognition. Although, I had to admit that for some weird reason, he looked rather familiar. "Do I know you, sir?

The man gave me a look of confusion as he stepped away from the door and walked towards more to the center of the room. He stopped just a few feet away from me

"I just met you a few hours ago when you woke up from that long slumber of yours'. You sure you don't remember?"

In a squint-eyed manner, I took a look at him a bit trying really hard to remember where I have seen him. His tousled white hair with his glasses rested on it. He was also quite pale and with the tired look on his face made it seemed he had a very long day. Being as young as I was, I was never quite sure what to think of him. He was the opposite of everything my father was and I hated it. I hated the fact, that he was with me that night and not my own flesh and blood. Of course, I would never admit that to him.

"I am very sorry. I don't know who you are. Are you a friend of my Papa?"

Looking very worried, the man took long strides towards me and knelt in front of me as he placed his hands on my face.

I gasped in surprise as I kept wondering why a stranger would touch my face this way. I didn't fear him though. I was just surprised and curious at his behavior. If my mother had seen us then, she would have been red with anger to see a man touch me in such a fashion. After all, my own mother has never touched me either, and my father would only ever so lightly touch my face to show affection and hold my hands. I must add that I rarely ever saw my father, so those touching affection were not an everyday thing.

"You don't feel ill. Actually, you look better than the last I saw you." He paused, looking at me again. "You sure you remember nothing? I told you about your mother's wish of you attending school within this month and how I am to be your tutor, remember? My name is Artemis McKenzie. You told me I had a girly name and offended the color of my hair."

I tilted my head to the side, and gave him a once over. I still did not recognize him. Biting my lip in concentration, I felt a warm sensation spreading over my chest and then it clicked. I remembered who he was, although it was a bit vague.

I was quite embarrassed to have forgotten such an encounter, but I swear I never saw him in my life before that. That was until I felt that tingly sensation for that first time and it sure wasn't going to be the last. Strange, but I didn't bother to question it. I had other things in mind at that moment to care for such little things. Well, they were little things to me then.

With a small smile of embarrassment, I nodded, "I don't really remember everything you said to me, but I do kind of remember you. You're Mama's friend and you'll also be my tutor when I'm not attending school."

Artemis gave her an unsure smile, "That's right. You also remember the part about your father right?"

I shrugged, knowing already what he would say about my father. Was it really a surprise to me? No, it really wasn't. Was it just another big disappointed? Well, of course. I was only five years old. To know you missed Christmas for the very first time and to find your father gone without a good-bye. I was upset, but I kept it to myself.

"No, I don't remember that part, but let me guess. My Papa is out on business?"

He nodded at me sadly.

"Did he at least leave me a note? Or presents? Did he forget it was Christmas?" I tried not to sound to upset, so I did my best to pull off my mother. Tried all I could to make my voice calm and steady. My expression showed no care in the world. If it was any other day, I would be wailing my heart out and throwing tantrums, but tonight I just felt my heart was just not into it.

He eyed me before answering, "You're not curious to why you have missed Christmas?"

Oh, I have always been curious to a lot of things, but I was never allowed to ask questions. I had to always wait for one of my parents to answer them for me, on their own time. So the wait tend to be pretty long. I have always been on the need to know bases, but of course, that never stopped me from asking anyone else before. Tonight though, like I have said earlier, my heart just wasn't there. So I decided to ask them later, over a good meal.

"I'm not allowed to ask too many questions. Besides, what I really want to know is _what_ I missed on Christmas." I turned to Binx and asked her if there were any presents left for me. When she told me there were many waiting to be open, I sent her to get them. When she left, I plopped myself onto the middle of the room. "Sit down, Mr. McKenzie. You can watch me open my presents."

I was quite excited. I have always loved surprises.

Artemis smiled at me warmly, as he found himself a seat on one of the couches. We both sat waiting for my gifts to arrive. He watched me intently, deep in thought.

"Binx is back with the gifts, miss." The house-elf said with a pop. Behind her were colorful wrapped gifts in all shapes and sizes, floating in the air. Slowly, she brought them to the floor, making them surround me. So no matter where I turn, there was a nicely wrapped gift there, waiting patiently to be opened.

Once the gifts touched the floor, I dug through them all, looking for particular gifts I've been waiting for all year. The gifts from both my parents were the only kind of gifts I would always look forward too. When I finally found them, I shoved the rest to the side and placed the two small gifts in front of me. I grabbed for my mother's gift first and quickly ripped it open.

There I found a small plain wooden box with a golden latch. It looked nothing special. It was just a plain looking box with a plain looking golden latch, but if you look at that latch very close, you can see engraved initials spelled, _S.W._ When I opened it, a little ballerina in a white romantic tutu, stood up before her cavalier. A Theme from "A Summer Place" then played and they began to move slow and graceful to the melodic keys. I was simply memorized by their soft movements. Every touch, every step was just as beautiful as the last and you can tell by the way the cavalier held his ballerina in his arms - he was in love.

"It's very pretty."

I looked at Artemis and grinned. "Of course it is. Everything my Mama gives me is always pretty."

I turned back to my task, as I closed the lid to my pretty little music box and grabbed the next gift. After tearing the paper off, I found myself staring strangely at a book. It was huge and old. It looked like it could belong to a very old, dusty library to never be seen again. Why would a father give a five years old a book?

"Interesting..." Artemis observed, as he stood up from the couch towards me and kneeled to get a better look at the old book. "Very interesting, indeed."

I really had no clue what the book could be or why it would interest Artemis at all. "Interesting? Doesn't look interesting to me." I said.

I watched Artemis open the book, and on the first page, words began to appear in cursive, saying, '_Dark Magic.'_

"Oh, dear." He said, as he took his glasses from the top of his messy hair, wiped it with a handkerchief and put them on.

"What's wrong with Dark Magic? The Wyndham family has been based on Dark Magic for many centuries." I told him, not caring much for the whole Dark Magic.

"Yes, that's true. It's very typical for the head of the household to hand down this ancient book to the heir." He closed the book and handed it to me. "I will tutor you in Dark Magic, but I will also tutor you in White. We wouldn't want you becoming a dark witch now, do we?"

I shook my head at him. Who would want to be like all my dead relatives hanging on the walls of many of our hallways? They were cranky and rude. No, I sure don't ever want to live life as a grouchy old witch, then die and be preserved as one in a portrait.

He looked at his muggle wrist watch and said, "It's very early in the morning. You should head to bed now. I expect you at breakfast in a few hours."

I grabbed my music box that was left on the floor and with the book I left the room; passing by Artemis and nodding him a goodnight.

**-The Aftermath-**

_Author's POV_

Lucius Malfoy knelt before his Dark Lord, who was sitting in an old grand chair with a satisfied grin. "Is everything at your satisfactory, my Lord?"

"Everything is just magnificent Lucius. Her blood is so define, so pure, and so innocent. I can still feel her, smell her and I feel so much stronger. Of course, I can't get to my full strength with just her blood alone, but it will do for now." Lord Voldemort said in a soft, dreamy voice as he was staring at his withered hand. "All thanks to you, Caleb, my faithful servant."

Caleb Wyndham stepped away from the shadows and walked towards his master to kiss his disgusting hand. "Anything for our cause, my Lord."

**-The Aftermath-**

**11.28.05**

**I don't have the time to actually look over this, so if you notice tons of errors in my writing or it just doesn't have that flow of words, I am terribly sorry. I just have so much to do in school right now and so much drama playing in my head. Just be glad I actually got you guys something. Think of it as a late Thanksgiving gift. Hopefully, I can get something out between Christmas and New Years. **

**This was also supposed to be the last chapter to this 3 part series, but it's actually a bit longer than expected. So, for sure, the next chapter is the last and I can get straight to work with the never ending drama of Serena's teenage life along with evil brewing its cup of tea. **

**Keep in mind that this is a work in progress, so expect to find changes in the future.**

**Review!**


End file.
